With today's focus on fuel efficiencies, there has been growing emphasis on increasing vehicle and particular truck aerodynamics. In accordance therewith, manufacturers and third-parties have designed and developed a wide variety of aerodynamic solutions that reduce wind drag upon trucks and trailers.
One particular line of products is the trailer skirt. A trailer skirt is essentially a downward extension of the trailer sides, particularly between the landing gear and the rear wheels that prevent accumulation of air beneath the trailer. Thus, aerodynamics and fuel efficiency can be enhanced by directing air down the side of the trailer decreasing air drag on the trailer.